


Medicine and Masja

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blueberry soup to save the day, F/M, I couldn’t help but post this mess, Modern AU, fem!jafar, sleeping problems, some kinda sleeping pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far has had sleeping problems all her life, and she hopes the medicine she bought will help her.
Relationships: Jafar/Masrur (Magi)
Kudos: 3





	Medicine and Masja

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve myself always had trouble sleeping, so my dad got me some kinda sleeping pill/relaxing pill? And they don’t help, but it might be bc I’m not used/get stressed. So in my wait I wrote this random thing, hope you enjoy.

Ja’far’s sleeping troubles, something Masrur had gotten acquainted with under the years he had known her. It got even more blatantly obvious how often these problems occurred when they moved in together after a few years of dating.

Ja’far would lay up hours after him, staring at the wall with a dead look, waiting for sleep to take over, or the morning sun.

Masrur couldn’t help her in any way, the only thing he could do was wrap an arm around her, making her a bit warmer, and in turn a bit more comfortable.

He was the opposite of her in many ways, he had a warm body, which naturally made her cuddle up any chance she had, which Masrur gladly returned, not as much of a cuddler as he was a hugger though. The fact also stood that he fell victim for sleep too easily, making him feel uncomfortable when he found out Ja’far had been awake a whole night, with him sleeping peacefully next to her without a clue.

He wanted to stay awake of course, wanted to be a comfort for her, but even when he tried he couldn’t be that under the longer nights. 

He hoped desperately that he could help tonight though.

Ja’far had bought a pack of pills, something that should help against anxiety, help to relax the body, and help with sleeping troubles. 

Masrur knee Ja’far hoped for a sleepy result, but despite that her fingers clenched the packaging, she rocked in place and buy her lip.

“Are you okay?”

She glanced up, pulling on the shirt she had borrowed from him. It didn’t fit her of course, being way larger than it should be on her frame, but she seemed to enjoy having it on. “I’m fine...just nervous. I get nervous when needing to try new medicine, don’t mind me.” She poured herself a glass of water, and put the pill on her tongue.

Masrur nodded, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned to the kitchen he saw Ja’far hanging over the sink, hand over her mouth. Ja’far gasped, something looking like sea foam spurted out from her mouth.

“I couldn’t swallow it.” She coughed, spitting out dissolved pill. “I- I’ll try again in a second.”

“...Can I do something to help?”

“Huh? I- I’m not too sure, just being here is enough to be honest.” Ja’far smiled, and Masrur nodded, going up to her and taking her hand, running the of of his finger over her uneven knuckles.

Ja’far filled up her glass with blueberry soup this time, and she could swallow a pill without much resistance. She smiled, downing her glass before leading Masrur and herself to the bedroom, hoping to enjoy Masrur’s comforting warmth as she was (hopefully) dozing off.

With the medicine taken and with them both cuddled up under blankets she could only wait, and she turned to Masrur, wanting to hear his voice but found him asleep. She stared in shock before quietly giggling, and she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja’far falls asleep, but do I? We’ll find out when the third season of Magi comes out.
> 
> Just kidding, of course I don’t fall asleep :D


End file.
